After Life (BangHim)
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: "Tuhan mungkin membuat hidupku begitu singkat, tapi Tuhan baik karena dia tak memisahkan kita.. walaupun raga tak lagi menyatu dengan jiwa, aku tetap mencintaimu.. kita tetap bersama sampai kapanpun dalam keabadian.. selamanya.." -Kim Himchan- / BANGHIM Fan Fiction / FLUFF / DLDR / RnR!


**Title : After Life**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Support Cast : Jongup, Youngjae**

**Genre : Sad, Death**

**Warning : typo[s], alur kecepetan**

**length : Fluff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI RED UPDATE LAGI! MUAHAHAHHAHA**  
**GAMAU BANYAK BACOT LANGSUNG CEKIDOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika itu bukan kau…_

_Lalu tidak pernah akan ada "Kita".._

_Aku untukmu.._

_Sampai darah tak lagi mengalir di nadiku.._

.

.

.

Derasnya hujan diluar jendela semakin menambah ribut dan sejuk ruangan sunyi yang sedari tadi hanya terdengar suara ukuran detak jantung dari elektrokardiogram diruangan itu. Punggung tangan pucat itu masih dialiri cairan infus bening di sebelah kiri dan cairan infus berwarna merah pekat di sebelah kanannya.

Bulu mata panjangnya menyentuh permukaan pipi yang pucat seakan tak dialiri darah. Dihidungnya selang oksigen dengan setia menyediakan udara untuknya bernafas, mengalirkan satu-satunya kebutuhan hidupnya saat ini.

Bibir merah itu terkatup rapat tanpa terdengar sedikitpun dengkur halus yang menandakan dia sedang tidur nyenyak. Terlihat memang seperti malaikat yang tertidur damai.. entahlah, karena malaikat tidak pernah tidur.

Cahaya menyilaukan kemudian menghampiri ruangan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari manusianya sendiri. Hanya paras rupawan yang sedang berbaring sambil menunggu.. menunggu harapan, kehidupan yang baru.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah, sepasang kekasih sedang berbaring diatas rumput hijau yang terlihat begitu menyegarkan. Angin sejuk menerpa rambut mereka berdua. Jari-jari panjang itu saling bertautan seakan tak mau terpisah. Matahari yang bersinar seakan melengkapi keindahan sepasang kekasih yang saat ini terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

"Biarkan kita tetap seperti ini…"

"Begitukah? Inikah yang kau inginkan saat ini?"

"Ya.. inilah yang sangat aku inginkan.. setiap detik aku memikirkanmu, setiap detik aku ingin bersamamu.."

"Hei… itu terdengar begitu serakah.."

"Apapun.. aku tidak peduli. Ini tidak serakah, tapi aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.."

"Kata-katamu.. bolehkah aku berbahagia saat ini?"

"Tidak hanya kau.. aku juga.. Kita bersama, kita tentu saja bahagia.."

Wajah mereka berhadapan. Sebuah senyum lembut terbentuk dari bibir keduanya. Mereka berusaha mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara keduanya. Dan dibawah terpaan sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan, menyatu sebuah bentuk rasa cinta yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

Diruangan lain, elektrokardiogram berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah bunyi yang memekakkan telinga di ruangan yang begitu sunyi.

Panik. Suara-suara yang begitu khawatir tumpang tindih membuat bising seisi ruangan. Bel berwarna biru disebelah tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku itu ditekan bagai kesetanan.

Langkah kaki bersusulan menerjang pintu kamar rawat yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan kepanikan. Tiga orang pria dengan jas putih kemudian mendominasi. Menyetuh setiap inchi tubuh yang sedang terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur dengan seprei putih yang sudah tidak lagi rapi itu.

Bunyi elektrokardiogram masih sama. Tidak berubah menjadi bunyi yang menggambarkan detakan jantung atau aliran denyut nadi. Hanya satu nada. Panjang dan datar. Menandakan sudah tidak ada lagi kehidupan dari pria tampan yang saat ini sedang berbaring dengan damai di atas tempat tidur itu.

Bayangan hitam sudah menunggu dengan sabar dibalik tirai tempat pria tampan itu berbaring. Dan saat ini dia membawa sebuah jiwa yang sejak tadi ditunggunya keluar dari raganya.

Bayangan itu membawa jiwa sang pria tampan menuju ke tempatnya yang baru. Dunia tanpa raga. Kematian.

.

.

.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu… aku lelah mengikutimu.."

"Hei… kalau kau lelah beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan berhenti dan akan menunggumu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"Benarkah begitu? Bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar?"

Sosok yang tadi dikejarnya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Masih berdiri ditempatnya saat ini, melihat kekasihnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi taman yang tak jauh darinya. Kekasihnya mengipasi dirinya dengan jari, menandakan dia kepanasan dan lelah.

Dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman itu. tangannya terulur, mengusap surai halus kekasihnya. Kekasihnya memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Penuh cinta.

"Lihat.. aku menghampirimu sekarang kan?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk pelan. Meraih tangan yang saat ini masih mengelus lembut surai hitamnya. Menggenggam tangan itu kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Kekasihnya menyandarkan kepala dipundaknya. Dan mereka membiarkan angin lembut menggoyangkan rambut dan menyapu halus kulit wajah mereka.

"Jika aku lelah, lalu bagaimana aku akan mendukungmu nanti?"

"Katakan saja jika kau lelah.. biar kita bisa bergantian.. aku tidak mau terus menyusahkanmu.."

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku.. karena kau adalah energiku.."

"Hei… Tidak seperti itu.. Energi tentu saja tidak bisa lelah.."

"Kau senang sekali berdebat. Apapun itu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa lelah jika kau selalu disampingku.."

"Kau tidak berbohongkan? Kau mengatakannya dengan tuluskan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai aku tak mampu bernafas lagi, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Biarkan aku terus mendampingimu seumur hidupku.."

Jari-jari keduanya kemudian saling bertautan. Pas. Setiap rongga terisi dengan sempurna karena mereka berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Benda ini tidak mungkin rusakkan? Benda ini tetap bisa membaca detak jantungkan?" Jongup berteriak frustasi. Sahabatnya Kim Himchan sedang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dirumah sakit. Namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Elektrokardiogram yang menunjukkan detak kehidupan Himchan kini hanya memperdengarkan bunyi yang terputus-putus.

"Jongup sabarlah.. aku yakin Himchan akan bertahan! Aku yakin Himchan kuat!" Youngjae menguatkan Jongup. Dia memandang sedih sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Tapi… Jika Himchan tau Yongguk baru saja menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, baru saja pergi jauh dengan malaikat maut, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?! Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkannya!" Jongup kalap. Dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Yongguk, kakak tercintanya baru saja meninggal dunia.

Youngjae menggigit bibir. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Terlalu tiba-tiba malah. Belum ada dua belas jam Himchan dan Yongguk berpamitan dengan dirinya dan Jongup, tiga jam yang lalu mereka mendapat telpon bahwa sepasang kekasih itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Saat ini Himchan dalam keadaan koma sedangkan Yongguk baru saja meninggal dunia karena nyawanya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Daehyun dan Zelo sedang mengurus jenazah Yongguk saat ini.

Elektrokardiogram Himchan semakin menunjukkan keadaan yang buruk. Dadanya naik turun seperti orang yang sedang tersedak. Wajah Jongup dan Youngjae sangat pucat.

"Youngjae cepat panggil dokter! Kau harus memanggil dokter sekarang Youngjae!" teriak Jongup histeris. Dan bel berwarna biru disamping tempat tidur Himchan itupun ditekan dengan kalap oleh Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Bbang.. Kau tau, bertemu denganmu adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan tuhan untukku.."

Himchan berbicara lirih disamping Yongguk. Kepalanya masih disandarkan dibahu bidang pria itu. Yongguk tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya dan ganti merangkul Himchan.

"Aku tidak pernah tau itu, Hime.. yang aku tau justru sebaliknya. Adalah kau yang merupakan hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku.."

Himchan tersenyum. Saat ini hatinya benar-benar damai. suara Yongguk sudah menguasai indera pendengarannya. Berusaha melumpuhkan saraf yang lainnya.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Himchan.. Mungkin Tuhan sudah berbaik hati mempertemukan kita berdua dan membuat kita saling mencintai. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu mencintai dan menjagamu.. sampai aku sudah benar-benar tidak mampu lagi.."

"Tapi jika kematian memisahkan kita…"

"Tidak aka nada yang memisahkan kita, Bbang! Bahkan kematian sekalipun.. karena kau dan aku.. hidup dan mati kita akan selalu bersama… tidak akan pernah ada "kita" jika aku tidak bersamamu.."

"Hime…"

"Bbang, percaya padaku… Jika Tuhan sudah berbaik hati membuat kita bertemu dan saling mencintai, tentu Tuhan juga tidak akan memisahkan kita… sampai kapanpun.."

"Sampai kapanpun.."

Dan kedua sosok yang sedang duduk di taman itu saat ini seperti diberkati. Matahari yang cerah, bunga-bunga yang indah, rumput hijau yang membentang luas, dan Tuhan tentunya menjadi saksi, saksi untuk janji mereka. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan lagi, elektrokardiogram itu berbunyi nyaring. Satu nada dan datar. Tidak lagi bersahutan, tidak seperti detak jantung atau denyut nadi. Hanya satu nada yang membisingkan telinga.

Diiringi air mata.

"Maafkan kami, Youngjae-ssi, Jongup-ssi.. tapi nyawa teman anda, Mr. Kim tidak bisa kami tolong. Dia sudah tiada… kami minta maaf.."

Seiring dengan berlalunya seorang pria tampan yang menggenggam erat tangan pria yang baru saja memisahkan jiwanya dengan raganya. Bang Yongguk baru saja menjemput Kim Himchan untuk menuju dunia baru mereka dan bersatu dalam keabadian. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**_"Tuhan mungkin membuat hidupku begitu singkat, tapi Tuhan baik karena dia tak memisahkan kita.. walaupun raga tak lagi menyatu dengan jiwa, aku tetap mencintaimu.. kita tetap bersama sampai kapanpun dalam keabadian.. selamanya.."_**

**_-Kim Himchan-_**

.

.

.

**_"Aku memang tidak menjagamu dengan baik di dunia ini.. tapi percayalah, kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu mendampingimu.. mencapai keabadianmu dan keabadianku.. membahagiakanmu sampai akhir hidupku dan untuk hidupku yang baru… selamanya…"_**

**_-Bang Yongguk-_**

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

_Makasih banyak udah mau baca FF Red yang selalu nggak jelas ini…_

_Mohon maaf FF ini kependekkan. Mood Red akhir-akhir ini dalam masa yang sangat sensitif.. mohon maaf karena jadinya FF ini seperti ini.._

_Tolong jangan protes Red, Red hanyalah author amatiran yang masih belajar menulis :(_

_Review please ^^_


End file.
